1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair piece to be used in supplementing the existing hair of the wearer, and more specifically, relates to a hair piece that can be used for both therapeutic and cosmetic enhancement of the hair of the wearer without requiring any hair pins for securing the hair piece on the head of the wearer. The hair piece of the present invention may be used in combination with a variety of supports for securing the hair piece in place to give the wearer multiple options in appearance and use of the hair piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wigs, wiglets and falls are well known. Such hair pieces have proven disadvantageous in some respects. For example, conventional wigs, wiglets and falls require pinning to the natural hair of the wearer to secure the hair piece in place. For wearers who have lost much of their natural hair, such as patients experiencing hair loss as a side effect of chemotherapy, conventional wigs, wiglets and falls may not be comfortably worn. Moreover, conventional hair pieces are not generally versatile, and more than one hair piece may be required to achieve different appearances.